Nate's New Tutor
by Regnum Stellae
Summary: Randy has a not-so-slight crush on Nate and when their principal asks him to tutor him, he realizes that this might turn out to be the chance he's been looking for to get close to Nate. But with school, family issues, and an angry ex-girlfriend out for Randy's head, will they be able to have their happily-ever-after? Boyxboy, ratings will change shortly. Newly edited.


Nate had tried for years to catch his crush's heart and after Artur moved away he felt he finally had a chance and yet, time and time again he was rejected. He hadn't minded, even when Jenny went out with other boys Nate knew that they wouldn't last long. Jenny was a fickle person and she would always leave them eventually. And so, sixth grade passed, then seventh, and then eighth, and despite all the drama and obstacles puberty threw at him, Nate persevered. He never allowed his faith to waver. Whenever Jenny was found with a new boyfriend he merely smiled and shrugged it off. He believed with every fiber of his being that one day they would be together. He was proven wrong on the first day of school, having just entered the tenth grade.

He had gotten his breakfast and sat down at his usual spot underneath a great oak in the middle of the school's courtyard beside Francis and Teddy when he saw them, hand-in-hand. At first, he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. But, like a strike of lightning, it hit him. His fists clenched and his eyes hardened. Never, had he ever, felt so angry. Randy didn't love Jenny, he never had, he was just using her to get to him. If that wasn't bad enough, Randy had the audacity to meet Nate's eyes as he passed by. His brown eyes were filled with a cruel satisfaction that clashed dangerously with Nate's furious black ones.

Randy, not at all intimidated, had smiled smugly and leaned over to kiss Jenny on the cheek. He watched as Nate's hate turned to anguish. Had he been asked a few years ago why he tormented Nate so much, he wouldn't have had an answer but he was young then and didn't need a reason. Now, as he looked at Nate's messy black hair and obsidian eyes, he had an answer. He was completely and irrevocably attracted to Nate and for a long time he had reasoned that negative attention was better than none but it simply wasn't enough anymore. He just needed to figure out how to become friends with Nate.

Randy was cut from his musings by Jenny's sticky sweet voice, "Randy what's wrong? You keep looking at Nate . . . did he do something to you?" Before Randy could answer Jenny quieted him with a story about how Nate got egg salad in her hair or something. He waited patiently for her to finish before remarking arrogantly, "How can a dweeb like him do anything to me, Jen?" Jenny smiled and whispered, "True," before snuggling up against his chest.

Nate felt more upset than the time he and Francis had got into a fight. More upset than the time he was partners with Gina even, and that was almost impossible. He crushed his empty juice box and slammed it into the trashcan as he got up from his spot and moved to building 3 where his locker was. He didn't know if he could look at them any longer without starting a fight. With a soft sigh, he pressed his head against the cold metal of his locker. Bad idea. Nate tried to move back before his locker exploded but it was too late. Francis and Teddy laughed when they saw Nate lying in the mess of his combusted locker.

"What are two losers like you standing around here for?" Teddy and Francis both turned around quickly at the sound of Randy's voice. Randy looked a bit curious if not a little annoyed. Francis opened his mouth to answer but before he could even blink Nate had pushed Randy into a locker. It was a menacing sight for any on-lookers. Do to excessive cheese-doodle-eating, Nate had barely any muscle. Fortunately enough, however, cheese-doodles weren't enough to stunt his height.

Randy sneered as he easily pushed Nate away and said, "Take a chill pill, creep." Nate snarled and whispered, "If you're dating Jenny just to make me angry you had better knock it off. If you break her heart I swear to God…" Randy met Nate's eyes and growled in warning. "What? What could you possibly do that could hurt me, Nate? I'm captain of the football team, I have the whole school on my side. _You_, on the other hand, are just a nobody that everybody will forget."

Nate's expression went from furious, to shocked, to heartbroken. Randy instantly regretted his harsh words, he opened his mouth to apologize but before he could even suck in a breath Nate was gone.

With his messenger bag slung across his shoulder, Nate raced down the hall to his first-period class with Francis and Teddy following close behind him.

Randy cursed and punched the locker behind him so hard that it dented. There was no way they could become friends, there was just too much animosity between them. Animosity that _he_ had caused. He really hadn't wanted to date Jenny, even he knew that dating Nate's crush was low, but Jenny was the head cheerleader and Randy the captain of the football team. Everyone had expected them to. They had only been dating the last four days and already he hated it, he no longer cared about the other's expectations. He wanted Nate. Unfortunately, that could never happen because Nate probably hated him now. With a soft, exhausted sigh, he picked up his backpack and started walking to his first class.

He was in the middle of seventh period when he got called to the principal's office. At first, he was worried, scared that he was going to be punished for punching a locker that morning but then he remembered that no one was around when he did it and that the principal couldn't have known it was him. His worry turned instead, into interest.

When Randy got to the office he put on a fake smile for Mrs. Nova, the principal, and asked if there was a problem. The principal cleared her throat and prodded, "Nate was once part of your…posse…correct?" Randy slowly nodded his head, he hadn't been expecting _that_ question. Nate and he hadn't been "friends" in years. Mrs. Nova nodded and continued, "Unfortunately, Nate seems to have a lengthy record of bad grades the last few years and I'm afraid his grades will be the same this year, he's been barely passing and I want you to tutor him."

Randy's smile dropped as he choked out, "Why can't Francis or Gina do it? They have the top grades in the school." The principal's face darkened as she said, "I've tried them already but they both are the types that understand things in their own way, making it hard for them to tutor anybody. But you, on the other hand, are quite social and still very bright. You'll do it won't you?" Randy nodded, the look in Mrs. Nova's eyes told him he had no choice.

xXx

Nate wanted to curl up in a ball and die. This just had to be the worst day of his life. Not only did he have to live with the fact that Jenny was now dating Randy, he also had to live with the fact that the principal had appointed Randy as his personal tutor. He had been eager to get home and sketch some pictures for his art portfolio but just as he was about to leave he was ambushed by his rival who told him about what the principal said. Now he was being followed home by the jock and he couldn't be more upset if he tried.

He unlocked the front door and let Randy in first before following. Randy took in every inch of the house, it was relatively clean and well furnished but it somehow seemed empty. "Do you have any snacks?" Randy asked curiously as his stomach began to grumble. Nate surprised Randy by laughing. "This home is a snack-free zone. You eat breakfast and lunch at school and wait for dinner when you get home, you can still see if there's anything in there you want, though."

Randy searched through the freezer, fridge, and even the pantry and found a jello way past its expiration date, a bag of chopped walnuts, and a box of dried prunes. He felt his shoulders slump. Nate sighed and reached up above him to the flour in the cupboard and a bowl. "Have a little creativity."

Randy watched as he poured the flour into the bowl, white vinegar, shortening, sugar, salt, butter, milk, and began to mix it thoroughly after putting oil into the large pot. He dumped balls of dough into the oil. It smelled great. Randy thought quietly to himself, _Nate would make a great spouse_. Suddenly something hit Randy. Maybe he could use this time as a tutor to make Nate fall in love with him. He chuckled, now positively elated at the principal's decision.

Nate was rolling the doughnuts in confectionery sugar when he heard Randy silently chuckling, what a weirdo.

The food was finally served after 15 minutes. Randy bit into the doughnut and was surprised to find prune jam in the center. "I baked the doughnuts with prunes in the middle, they melted with the heat." Nate said as if reading Randy's thoughts before taking a sip from his cold glass of milk and looking back into his workbook.

Randy studied Nate. Was he really working so diligently? He looked over the boys shoulder and felt his face scrunch up when he saw hidden comics in the boy's workbook. He took them out and glared when Nate yelped, "That's my research material."

"No, this is," Randy responded as he pointed at the textbooks. Randy slowly took out a ruler. Silence filled the room as Nate realized what the ruler was for. He winced as the ruler hit the back of his hand sharply with a loud '_thwack_'. "If I catch you doing anything like this again you know what'll happen." Nate nodded and opened his textbook reluctantly.

Randy secretly hoped Nate would pull another stunt, he had enjoyed leaving a mark on the other teen and wouldn't mind doing it again. He had truly liked Nate since the beginning. When Nate joined his posse he was overjoyed, even if he didn't show it. So when Nate left he felt betrayed. He stupidly thought that he could terrorize Nate back into his grasp, break him, but he was young and ignorant then. His idea had the opposite effect and he was sure his new one would work.

They both jumped when they heard the door open. "Dad, welcome home. How was work?" His father set down his bag and stretched, "Work was tiring as usual." Nate smiled and responded cheerfully, "I made some prune doughnuts if you want them." Nate's dad chucked and said, "Smells great." Nate smiled as he went back to studying his textbook. Nate's relationship with his father got better after his sister moved out and maturity kicked in.

"Nate aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Nate's bearded father asked as he took a bite from his doughnut. Nate looked like he wanted to correct his father on the friend part but refrained as he answered, "Dad, this is Randy. You've met before."

Randy put on his most respectful grin and said, "Nice to meet you again Mr. Wright. I apologize if I'm any trouble." They shook hands and already Randy could see that the man was beginning to warm up to him.

Randy stayed for dinner, which included pork chops and salad made by Nate, and talked to Nate's dad about sports, school, and Nate's tutor situation. Randy explained that it would only be for a short while and apologized for the inconvenience.

"Not at all, come over as much as you'd like." Nate's father insisted with a jolly grin. Randy's answering smile was almost menacing, he had the heart of the father and because of it, Nate had slowly begun to let his guard down. He would begin phase 1 of his plan that night, he would make Nate aware of his feelings.

"It's getting late, Nate why don't you walk your friend home?" Asked Nate's father tiredly, despite it being a question they all knew it was an order. Nate reluctantly got up and went out the door with Randy following closely behind. Nate had a bad feeling for some reason, Randy acted polite enough so why…? Nate shook his head, he was just being paranoid. Then again why _was_ Randy acting so nice...?

xXx

An awkward silence filled the air as they walked, Randy was the first yo break it, "How is your band going?" Nate looked up and for a moment Randy got lost in Nate's eyes as the boy smiled and answered, "It's going great, of course. We're going to play at the next school dance and in the summer I'm visiting my mother to perform for her." Randy nodded and asked, "Sing a song for me?" Nate hesitated and said, "Fine, but don't judge." Nate inhaled and started singing an explosive cover of Miss Missing You, by Fallout Boy

"Don't panic, no not yet, I know I'm the one you want to forget. Cue all the love to leave my heart, it's time for me to fall apart. Now you're gone but I'll be okay, your hot whiskey eyes have fanned the flames. Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight, let the fire breathe me back to life.

Baby, you were my picket fence, I miss missing you now and then. Chlorine kissed summer skin, I miss missing you now and then. Sometimes before it gets better the darkness gets bigger. The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger. Oh, we're fading fast, I miss missing you now and then.

Making eyes at this husk around my heart, I see through you when we're sitting in the dark so give me your filth. Make it rough, let me let me trash your love. I will sing to you every day if it will take away the pain . Oh and I've heard you got it got it bad cause I am the best you'll never have..."

They were almost at Randy's house when Randy suddenly grabbed Nate's wrist and pulled him into a chaste, innocent kiss. Nate didn't understand what was happening at first, the only thing Nate was able to process was the urgent heat on his lips.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nate wiped at his lips vigorously when they finally broke apart. Randy stayed patient, knowing that Nate was only displaying the normal reaction to getting kissed by his enemy, as he answered, "What does it feel like I'm doing?" Nate was about to run back but a clash of lightning alerted them that there was going to be a storm. Randy grabbed Nate's wrist once again, afraid that the boy would still try to run back.

"Your house is too far, come over to mine. I swear I won't do anything else, it's dangerous out here!" Randy had to yell to be heard over the heavy rain that had started falling out of nowhere. Nate looked conflicted but in the end, he nodded and followed Randy into the warm, dim-lighted home.

Nate had tried to call his father but the power was out and he had forgotten his phone at home, so it was at Randy's house he stayed. He had been led to one of the large house's bathrooms to take a shower and warm up, Nate had been grateful. The rain had been cold and it seemed to have seeped into Nate's very bones.

He lifted his head up towards the shower-head and traced his lips thoughtfully. Why did Randy kiss him? Was it a joke? Was he just overthinking this? He sighed and pushed all of the questions to the back of his mind as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a large fluffy white towel around his waist and went into Randy's room.

"Um…Randy, do you have any spare clothes? Mine are still wet." Randy threw a pair of clothes at him and while Nate sorted through the pair thrown Randy was able to admire Nate. Flushed, wet, and embarrassed. Nate left the room and came back with the clothes on, well at least kind of. They were almost the same height but Nate was unnaturally lean making Randy's clothes very loose and baggy.

Randy almost licked his lips, Nate was only wearing boxers and a long droopy white button up. He was beautiful with his ivory skin lighting up the dim room.

"Um…Randy, can we talk?" Randy nodded his head and looked away. Of course the dweeb was curious. Randy had been his rival and bully since before middle school so it was only natural the Nate would be shocked to receive a kiss from him.

Nate sat down beside Randy on the bed and asked, "Why did you kiss me Randy when you have Jenny?" Randy looked away and said, "I-I've liked you for a long time, Nate. I don't want Jenny, I want you." Nate looked down and said, "I'm sorry but I love Jenny."

Randy frowned and snapped, "So, what? You get me to confess my feelings like that just to reject them?" Nate, feeding off of Randy's anger, snapped back, "I never asked you to like me. You have no right to try and push your feeling onto me." Before either of them could take another breath, Randy had Nate pressed hard against the mattress, his lips against Nate's in a kiss that wasn't nearly as innocent as the first.

Randy succeeded in opening the ladder's mouth to explore the wet cavern. Nate's tongue glided with his, trying to push the foreign muscle from his mouth but only succeeded in deepening the kiss. Nate shuddered as a large warm hand lifted up his shirt and trailed up his torso.

Randy pulled back after he was satisfied with Nate's ragged breathing and uneven heartbeat, "Nate Wright, I love you and I swear that one day you'll love me too." Randy gave Nate one last soft kiss on the lips before sitting back up and offering Nate a hand. Nate, who couldn't feel his knees, took the brunettes hand but yelped as Randy pulled him into his arms and carried them off the bed.

Randy pulled back the comforter and dropped Nate gently onto the mattress once more before lying down beside him, a pleased smile on his face. Nate tried to push him away but was pulled even closer by the jock. Nate blushed; here he was lying beside his rival. No, that wasn't quite right, he was lying _against_ his rival. Nate hated to admit it but it really was a comfortable position and it was definitely warm.

Nate mentally smacked himself, how can he think such a thing?! He turned away from his rival with an expression of disgust. Nate felt only a twinge of guilt when he heard Randy's soft heartbeats quickly become uneven and nervous.

xXx

Nate purred, he felt comfortable and warm. He nuzzled deeper into the source of heat in front of him but immediately felt bile rise in his throat as he heard Randy's rich voice mumble contently, "Comfortable, are we?" Nate rose up too quickly and fell over the edge of the bed.

Nate braced himself for the hard floor but was surprised when he felt himself being lifted back up. Nate made a confused sound and realized that Randy had wrapped his arms around Nate's waist to keep him from falling. Nate's cheeks were flushed with frustration and embarrassment as he growled, "I didn't need your help! I'm not some damsel in distress that needs you to fucking save me!" Nate quickly regretted his words when he saw Randy's pained expression.

"Nate…I'll forgive you this time as just being embarrassed about the situation but if you _ever_ say anything like that again I will personally punish you." Nate looked away in surrender. Randy sighed and lifted Nate's chin up gently so Nate was staring into his eyes.

"Please never, ever, say anything like that again. If you do I might lose my temper and I don't want to hurt you by saying or doing something I can't take back." Nate laid his head against Randy's shoulder and asked, "What about Jenny?-I'm not saying I want to be with you or anything-I'm just curious."

Randy chose his words carefully despite being angry that Nate worried for the blood-sucking parasite, "I will let her down gently. I don't think she'll care too much, she probably doesn't even like me. To her I'm just another way to climb the social ladder." Nate looked relieved, "Thank you, if you're willing to be civil towards Jenny then I'll try to be civil towards you, we can start off as friends again."

Randy blushed and pulled Nate deeper into his arms, "You won't regret it, Nate. I swear." Nate was obviously amused as he swatted one of Randy's toned arms. Randy just grinned stupidly, it seemed that luck was finally on his side.

xXx

Randy reached up to his injured cheek to assess the damage before looking at his ex-girlfriend coldly. She had just slapped him but it wasn't like Randy was expecting anything less when he had just broke up with her and, as if to add salt to an open wound, told her to respect his space and stay away from him.

The girl merely huffed and stormed off before any unseemly curses could escape her lips. They were still in one of the school's many hallways and Jenny wouldn't want to destroy her prim and proper reputation.

That made Randy's mind travel back to Nate as it usually did. Nate cared for his reputation but he would never go against his beliefs or desires to keep it clean like Jenny. If being cool meant having to bully those weaker than you then Nate would throw 'being cool' straight into the trash and spit on it.

Nate was something else entirely compared to the other students surrounding them at school and Randy couldn't help but wish Nate would just accept his feelings. At least they were friends now.

On another note, it seemed as if Nate had been skipping school the past couple of days to avoid Randy. Yeah, Randy will admit that maybe the situation was just a little more than awkward but it wasn't like he was forcing Nate to go farther than the unspoken boundaries that were put up. They were just friends and Randy would keep it that way if it meant that he could get closer to Nate.

He sighed, breaking up with Jenny should allow their relationship to flourish but Randy doubted Nate would see it the same way as he did. Randy decided to visit Nate after school since it was apparent that Nate wasn't going to come to him.

Xxx

Stepping out of his car Randy made his way up the driveway to Nate's door before knocking loudly in case the boy was sleeping.

Slowly the door creaked open revealing a half-awake Nate in striped pajamas, Randy didn't wait for Nate to fully become conscience before asking to come inside. The request was accepted tiredly so Randy stepped in.

Randy sat on the couch while Nate went into the kitchen and it wasn't until nearly six minutes later that he came out with an unopened carton of orange juice. The carton quickly fell to the floor as Nate's dark eyes fell upon Randy.

"When did you get here?!" Maybe Nate was more asleep than Randy had first thought when he had answered the door after all.

"You let me in, remember?" Nate closed his eyes as he tried to remember but after deciding his sleep-addled mind was too much to sort through he instead asked, "What are you doing here?" Randy hesitated for a moment not knowing how Nate would react before answering, "I broke up with Jenny today, I just felt that I should tell you." Nate froze and Randy almost winced but instead of becoming riled up Nate just asked, "Okay?"

Randy felt his eyes widen. "You're not upset or excited or…?" Nate picked the carton of juice back up and answered easily, "Not really, I mean don't get me wrong I love Jenny and I'm sure she's furious right now but I don't think she'd like comfort from the person her boyfriend broke up with her for, even if she doesn't know it's me."

Nate did have a point there. "And besides, despite what you think, I actually know just how prideful Jenny really is and I think this might be good for her. You know, bruise her ego a bit and it's not as if you didn't warn me this was going to happen. You told me two nights ago that you would."

With the conversation over and done with an awkward silence hung heavy in the air. Deciding to move on to another thing nagging at his mind Randy asked, "Are you gonna stop trying to avoid me now?" Nate sighed before sitting down beside Randy and taking a swig from the carton.

"I wasn't really _trying_ to, I just can't help it. Even you should be able to admit that some pretty embarrassing things happened between us." Randy didn't find the kissing and cuddling embarrassing at all, it was just what he needed after pining over Nate for so long.

Nate caught that look in Randy's eyes and blushed. Randy chuckled and silence followed once again. This time Nate was the one who broke the silence with quiet almost inaudible humming. Randy looked up and asked, "What are you singing?"

Nate seemed a little irritated that Randy had interrupted his humming but answered anyway. "It's a vocaloid song I used to like back in eighth grade." Randy nodded, despite not knowing what a 'vocaloid' was, and asked Nate to sing it. Nate seemed wary at first but nodded and began singing.

"The skies have dried all their tears and now the sun is shining upon me. Alone, I reach for your hand and start to think, forgetting I know the feelings between us were greater than all the distance  
and like the clouds are disappearing. As I reflect and introspect, I can hear your words "Though snow is lovely I despise the summer sun."

"I know it hurts you to think of me and every time you do you sink down into my depression. Why won't it die, my fear won't unleash my life and I can see our love is fleeting. My god, what a dilemma...This is goodbye."

"The scarlet summer is gone and peaceful gray is draping the city. Alone, I reach out for you to hold me tight, shivering. Always the days spent with you warmed my heart and kept me from freezing. Although I knew they were gone forever. But in my pain, to me you came like the warmest breeze "On nights so cold I know you need some company."

"Though only in lonely and freezing times, we held each other close to keep from feeling hopeless nothings and now again I can see summer fast approaching like a storm that there's no stopping repeating in a cycle like our mistakes."

"My love for you is endless, just like the deepest sea. And like the ocean blue your complications speak to me, I've come to understand you, your parts and inner workings. My sun only in winter only when I need you or else you won't need me."

"Though only in lonely and freezing times, we held each other close to keep from feeling hopeless nothings and now again I can see summer fast approaching like a storm that there's no stopping  
repeating in a cycle."

"I know it hurts you to think of me and every time you do you sink down into my depression. Though I can't help wanting more than a shallow face from you and hope that we can end this and start a new beginning."

Silence entered once again but it wasn't awkward this time but instead still and peaceful. They didn't quite realize they were leaning towards each other for a kiss until a knock came from the door and Nate jumped back with heat rising to his face.

Randy almost growled, he had almost had Nate. Whoever was knocking on Nate's door better have had a good reason. Teddy and Francis were on the other side of the door with a pizza box and a couple of bags.

"Nate, long time no see!" Nate looked puzzled before asking, "Do I want to know what you guys are doing at my house?" Teddy laughed and said, "Probably not but we'll tell you anyway. We've decided to have a sleepover!"

Randy's jaw almost hit the floor. A sleepover? At their ages? Randy stopped having sleepovers when he was twelve.

"Is Randy going to be staying the night with us?" Nate looked over at Randy and nodded with uncertainty painted all over his face along with a slight blush. Randy knew his parents probably wouldn't mind and so accepted the unspoken invite.

Xxx

It was around seven when Nate's dad finally came home to find a piece of pizza with a note from Nate on the counter.

_'The guys and I are having a sleepover tonight and we needed some supplies. Went to store-be back soon (~ - o -)~'_

He chuckled at the note and called up some of his own friends knowing that he could have a night out without worrying for Nate.

At the store Nate's gaze was unwavering and in awe at the large shelf of chez doodles. He began pestering Teddy to buy them for him since he had already spent his money on a large bag of assorted candies but his friend immediately rejected him saying that he wanted to buy some pop-tarts instead.

He turned to Francis to find him already at the check-out buying about twelve different flavored pudding cups. Nate grudgingly turned to Randy who hadn't yet spent all of his money and pleaded for him to buy it with the rest of his money.

Randy put his hands in his pockets and debated it for a moment. He had already bought two bags of sour-cream and onion chips so he really didn't have anything else he wanted to spend his money on. Suddenly and idea hit him. Leaning over to Nate's ear he whispered, "Only if you kiss me once while those two are sleeping tonight."

Nate looked incredulous for a moment but with the bag of chez doodles leading him into temptation he agreed quickly and handed the bag over to Randy so he could pay for them.

They arrived home quickly and after putting their bags down Nate found a note on a now empty plate and read it.

'_I decided to have a boys' night out with the guys so don't worry about little old me and have fun_.' Nate pumped his fist up and told the other three the good news. They went to Nate's room and opened their snacks.

Xxx

Nate hid the last half of his chez doodle bag under his bed and took out a few extra sleeping bags for his guests so they could settle in for the night.

The sleepover went off without a hitch, they played video games, talked, ate, and told jokes. Nate couldn't stop smiling, especially at Randy who Nate found was actually a fun guy to hang out with. Teddy and Francis were out cold by two 'o clock and the only ones that were still awake were Nate and Randy although Randy looked close to passing out himself, Nate hoped that Randy had forgotten about the deal.

His gaze met Randy's and Nate knew immediately that all hope was lost. Nate grabbed Randy's wrist and led him out of the room just in case the other two woke while he was doing his end of the bargain.

They closed the door and Nate bit his lip and fidgeted slightly while heat rose to his cheeks. Quickly he placed his lips against Randy's and pulled away, Randy only chuckled fondly and pulled Nate into a real kiss.

Nate, after realizing that he was moaning, jumped back. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He actually _moaned _for God's sake! Anger and embarrassment made him push Randy away and shut the door behind him without another word

Randy let Nate quickly go to his room without interference, knowing that Nate probably had a lot to think about. He understood that pushing Nate too far would make him slip from his grasp and Randy couldn't have that when he was so close to reaching his goal.

Nate's body shivered as he tried to contain all the indecipherable emotions bubbling up in his chest. He felt embarrassed and angry and happy and ashamed... an irritated grunt escaped Nate's lips. He didn't like being confused, especially when the confusion was caused by his stupid nemesis who actually turned out to be not _that_ bad of a guy.

Tiredly he flopped down on his bed and stuffed his face into his pillow, he was too exhausted to deal with his stupid teenage hormones anymore, let alone at three in the morning. Slowly he breathed in and out until his body was relaxed enough to stop trembling and after only a few minutes he found that he was able to doze off and let his worries go if only for a few hours.

It seemed, however, that he wasn't even going to be granted that. Just as he was about to fall into oblivion a dip in his bead had startled him into alertness, ultimately ripping his hope for rest into a million pieces. With a harsh sigh, he looked up and met the pale concerned eyes of his friend Francis.

"Hey Nate, were you sleeping?" Francis whispered while carefully glancing in Teddy's direction. With a great effort Nate propped himself on his elbow and answered tartly, "Oh of course not, I just like to lay on my bed with my eyes closed sometimes." After seeing Francis recoil at his acidic tone Nate's features softened and with a kinder voice he asked what Francis wanted. He didn't need guilt added to the overwhelming emotions that kept marinating in his mind after all.

"What I want is to know what's been going on with you and Randy? And don't you dare answer me with an 'it's nothing' or I swear to God Nate . . ." For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Nate sighed. Francis, unlike Teddy, could keep a secret and after a few moments of further deliberation he spilled everything to his friend and God did it feel good. Everything he had been bottling up simply fell from his lips and with it a great weight fell from his shoulders.

By the end of his explanation, Francis looked at Nate as though he had grown a second head. "Is that it?" Francis asked uncertainly much to Nate's surprise. "What do you mean 'is that it?!'" Screeched Nate, he had thought that out of all people Francis would be the most sympathetic of his situation.

Francis gave Nate a slight glare before shushing him. "What I mean is that there's nothing to be confused about, you both have feelings for each other that have been unanswered. All you have to do to end this drama is go out with him, and besides both Teddy and I are absolutely sick of all the sexual tension you guys have been giving off since we got here so if you can't do it for yourself then do it for us before we choke."

"Damn straight." Both of the boys jumped and turned to Teddy who was staring at them with his eyes wide open. "For once I got to agree with Francis, we tried not to say anything but you and Randy are seriously too obvious and it's making me want to hurl. Just get together with the guy already. You don't have to love someone to go out with them, that's the point of dating. You learn more and more about each other as the relationship goes on."

If it had been possible Nate's jaw would've hit the ground, of that they were all sure. Thankfully his shock only lasted a few moments and with a determined huff he shot off of his bed to search for Randy who had yet to return to the room. As it turned out Randy had gone home after getting pushed away but Nate wouldn't be stopped, he would tell Randy about his feelings and give dating the other teen a try.

He quickly changed out of his pajamas and practically sprinted outside despite how dark it still was. He needed to get to Randy before he started overthinking things again. Luckily the trip wasn't that long and soon he was knocking on the other teen's door desperately, he was really tired but he wouldn't sleep until he wiped the slate clean with Randy.

The door opened to a lethargic looking Randy, all the sleepiness leaving his brown eyes the instant he saw Nate standing on his porch at such an early hour. "We need to talk . . ." Nate whispered, his voice breaking between the puffs of breath escaping his lips from running. Randy stumbled aside and motioned for Nate to enter before leading him to the living room.

As soon as they were seated on the couch Nate allowed himself to confide in Randy all that had happened after the kiss and about his new resolution. "I want to give us a try in an exclusive relationship to see if what we have now can blossom into l-love because . . . because in one night you've proven to me that you're funny and caring and that _I-I'm starting to like you_." The last part was hushed but Randy had heard it loud and clear and for once in his life he wanted to thank the gods above for the gift of Francis and Teddy who had persuaded Nate into dating him. He had thought that after the kiss Nate would start avoiding him again but instead it ended in Nate willingly coming to him to confess.

Without warning Randy lifted Nate bridal-style from the couch and began peppering the other boy's face with sweet kisses while he led them to his bedroom. "We'll definitely be discussing this further but for now you probably need to sleep and I'm not letting you out of my sight let alone back outside." Nate blushed and true to his words Randy didn't let Nate out of his sight, even when he changed into Randy's offered pajamas which included an old black t-shirt and red plaid pajama pants.

When he was all finished changing Nate, crawled into the large bed next to Randy who's molten gaze was still glued to him. Nate had originally started to question his feelings once more while he had been changing but with one look at Randy's expression he knew that he had made the right choice. If he had ever gotten together with Jenny he would have only ended up miserable, she was cold and cunning and at first he had liked that but now that he had felt the affection of someone who truly desired him he didn't ever want to go back to thinking about the blonde. It was Randy's gaze that was filled with love and adoration for him, not her's.

Nate, despite his inner thoughts, began to doze off for the second time that night. Randy's bed was unbelievably comfortable and the fingers that were stroking through his onyx locks and massaging his scalp were definitely helping. It wasn't long before he was finally granted sleep.

xXx

I finally finished editing! Awww yis! But seriously, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Fortunately, I'm back for good, I'm going to be updating regularly, and the chapters will be longer. Sorry to those who said not to change a thing! I reread this story two days ago and realized it was absolute trash so I had to fix it up a bit. Don't hate me! And to those who read any of my other stories I will be editing and updating those as well. One last thing, make sure to review! It is my lifeblood, it's what motivates me to write. The next chapter should be up no later than Friday, maybe a little earlier even. If you have a request or something you want to be in the story, pm me and I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading and I love you all.


End file.
